


2012 Gossip Girl MMOM Drabbles

by merryghoul



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles/Ficlets [6]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: gossipgirlanon, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Merry Month of Masturbation, 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, content notes, etc. in chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In London, Jenny is finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen
> 
> Character: Jenny
> 
> For the gossipgirlanon prompt "Jenny/herself, wank!fic."
> 
> In this story, Jenny is about 17-18 or so, well past the age of consent.
> 
> No content notes apply.

On the Upper East Side Jenny felt as if she had to conform. She had to live up to her father's and brother's standards. And if it wasn't that, she had to live up to Blair's imaginary standards. That didn't work out, as she was "exiled" for sleeping with Chuck (while he was never blamed).

In London, however, she had freedom. She had control over her designs in Central Saint Martins. She could drink legally, unlike the people she had to conform to at the time. And, most importantly, she could listen to her own body's needs and fulfill them.


	2. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny had fantasies when she was in exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Character: Jenny 
> 
> Contains: Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
> 
> Written for gossipgirlanon; prompt was "One-sided Blair/Jenny - Jenny gets turned on wearing Blair's hand-me-downs and fantasizes about Blair."

In "exile," Jenny kept a skirt Blair had lent her, along with the headband she crowned Jenny "Queen Bee" with. Sometimes she thought about herself with Blair. Blair would have a sleepover, like the old days, except it was only the two of them. They'd have cocktails and cause havoc in Blair's apartment until they collapsed…on top of each other. Blair would give her a peck on the lips. The peck became a kiss, and piece by piece, their clothes would come off until they were naked. Then they'd have fun together.

Jenny blinked. Her hand was between her legs.


	3. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan dreamed of Blair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Characters: Dan 
> 
> Contains: Exhibitionism (in a dream sequence)
> 
> For this gossipgirlanon prompt: [sic] "Dan is extremely annoyed with UESers, but this doesn't stop him from dreaming about Blair sucking his cockand begging forgiveness on the Met's stairs. With Chuck watching. When he wakes up,he jerk off at the memory of her mouth."

At night, Dan would dream about going to Constance and St Jude's, dealing with everyone who lived on the Upper East Side. If Serena wasn't asking him for a favor, he had to put up with Blair's snobbery and Chuck's despicable behavior. He'd always think how it was so hypocritical of the Upper East Siders to be criticizing someone paying thousands a month to live in a loft in Brooklyn. _Those fucking designer clothes,_ he thought.

The Blair in his dreams approached Dan on the Met Steps once, far away from the schools. Blair kept saying "I'm sorry, Dan" as she bit her lip and unzipped his pants. 

Chuck arrived at the Met Steps as soon as Blair had his lips around Dan's cock. As Blair was sucking his cock, she looked at the irate Chuck with a smile. Dan shrugged. Chuck, being Chuck, kept watching, but he was getting madder as Dan was growing harder.

The dream ended. Dan was in his bed. He looked at his bed sheets. Dan's cock was half-erect. He shrugged and thought of the Blair in his dreams sucking his cock. 

As he began to come, he wondered if Blair would spit or swallow.


	4. Endless Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Character: Vanessa
> 
> For this gossipgirlanon prompt: "The new Endless Knights movie is out and V reflects on her relationship with Olivia."
> 
> No content notes apply.

Vanessa went to see the last movie in the _Endless Knights_ trilogy by herself. It'd be too embarrassing to have Dan or Nate tag along, and maybe going alone would keep her out of Gossip Girl's crosshairs. She sat in the back row. The lights dimmed, the previews aired and the movie started.

Vanessa wondered why she was jealous of Dan and Olivia together. Maybe she didn't want Dan as a boyfriend or a fuck buddy. Maybe she wanted to lock the door and make out with Olivia instead.

Vanessa sighed. She put her hands between her tights and rubbed.


	5. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackmail, _Requiem for a Dream_ style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Characters: Jenny/Georgina, Blair
> 
> Contains: Dildos, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Crack
> 
> For the gossipgirlanon prompt "Jenny/Georgina double dildo w/ 1 tied up cammed by Blair in the closet fighting to masturbate quietly."
> 
> Fic is set after season 4; Jenny is of the age of consent.

It was like _Requiem for a Dream._ Jenny had been a target for one of Georgina's blackmail schemes. As punishment, Georgina made Jenny share a double dildo in a hotel room. As their asses pressed against each other, both Georgina and Jenny forgot that this was punishment and blackmail. 

Also a part of this blackmail scheme was Blair. If Blair didn't film Georgina and Jenny having sex in the hotel's closet, then the sex tape Georgina and Blair made would be leaked to Gossip Girl. 

Blair tried to keep the camera steady. She failed the task. She started touching herself.


	6. The Constant Moving of Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate's tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Characters: Blair/Nate
> 
> Contains mutual masturbation.
> 
> [For this gossipgirlanon prompt:](http://gossipgirlanon.livejournal.com/396.html?thread=515724#t515724)
> 
> "Blair/Nate preshow. Kinks: Masturbation/Exhibitionist/Voyeurism
> 
> Blair always insists on Nate keeping his hands above her waist when they make out. One day Nate points out that she's never said anything about her own, and suggests they show each other what it is they do when they're alone at night after Blair's put the breaks on things earlier that day."

It was always the same thing when Blair and Nate were kissing. Nate would lower his hands down Blair's back. Blair would move his hands off her waist.

One date Nate was tired of the constant moving of hands. "Hey, if you don't want to have sex right now, can you show me what you do in bed?"

Blair agreed.

In Nate's room, Nate would watch Blair finger herself while jerking off. Blair watched Nate as she fingered herself.

They both came at the same time. Blair took it as a sign that their first time would be really amazing.


End file.
